Encounter with Demons
by Nessie
Summary: A horrifying encounter at JAG Headquarters leaves Mac traumatised. With a little help from Harm, can she put aside her fears long enough to confront her demons, and put her mind to rest? WARNING labels inside.
1. Default Chapter

****

ENCOUNTER WITH DEMONS

__

AUTHOR: Nessie

****

EMAIL: methchick12@yahoo.com mailto:methchick12@yahoo.com

**__**

RATING: R – has the issue of rape (though it's not too graphic), and some coarse language. If this offends you, I advise you stop here, and click your back button.

****

GENRE: Drama. Life struggles.

****

PAIRING: Harm/Mac

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own JAG, or Mac, Harm or any of the other characters portrayed in this piece... If I did do u think that I would be writing FF?? :) JAG and all its characters belong to Belisarius Productions, Paramount, and CBS.

****

SUMMARY: A horrifying encounter at JAG Headquarters leaves Mac traumatised. With a little help from Harm, can she put aside her fears long enough to confront her demons, and put her mind to rest?

****

AUTHORS COMMENTS: _Feedback whether good, bad or ugly will be appreciated. Please review! Thanks!_

****

* * * * 

THURSDAY - 2045 EST

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH

Lt. Col. Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie was writing the last paragraph of her report that was due in to the Admiral the next morning.

Her light was the only one remaining on, as most of the JAG staff had packed up and left at 1700, except, of course, Mac, Harm, and the Admiral.

Harm had poked his head around her door at 1800 to say that he was going home. Mac replayed the conversation in her head.

** Start flashback

__

"Hey Ninja-girl. You going to stay here all night?" Harm asked with his 'Flyboy' smile, as Mac liked to call it, on full force.

Mac looked up from where she was buried in paper work, and replied, "Sorry, Flyboy, but I have to finish this report for the Admiral by the morning, and if I don't do it now I know I won't get it done. But I promise that I won't stay all night!" She smiled slightly.

"Okay, but don't work yourself too hard, all right Mac?" Harm told her with concern etched into his words.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here by 2000, Harm." Mac responded, already getting back to writing her report.

Harm looked fleetingly at her once again, then placed his cover on his head, and walked out towards the elevators.

** End Flashback

2000 came and went, and Mac was still hard at work on her report. Finally she finished the last sentence with a flourish, printed it out, and put it in its folder at 2048. She then stowed several files in her briefcase, powered down her computer, and turned off her lamp.

She was glad to be out of there, and she swore she could hear her tub calling her name. 

Tiredly she slipped through the doors to the stairs and began making her way down the dimly lit stairway. 

Suddenly a figure came at her out of the dark, and forcing her to the ground, causing her to land flat on her back and knocking the air out of her. Too shocked to respond, her attacker quickly pinned her to the ground. Only when her mind caught up with what was happening did her struggles become violent. The attacker did not let up the restraint even though she got in a few hard hits. Panic seized her; obscuring her senses, her struggles becoming more frenzied yet doing less damage.

A dirty makeshift gag was stuffed into her mouth, preventing all possibilities of alerting the guards. Still, she tried to scream unsuccessfully and was savagely backhanded across the face for her efforts. Her head struck the concrete floor with the force of the blow.

She was left slightly dazed from the blow, and her attacker used the time to roughly, but securely, tie her hands behind her back so that she couldn't cause any more injury to him.

Once she was secured, her unknown attacker began hitting her, focusing on her abdomen and ribcage, enjoying the pain and distress on her pretty features.

"Ah, you're not so pretty now, are you, Colonel?" He spat fiercely, and though his face was in the shadows she could feel the contempt he held for her. Why, she didn't know.

"I'm going to enjoy this immensely, you little tramp!" He ranted wildly, ripping her shirt open, recklessly, harshly fondling her breasts. Quickly switching his attention to her skirt, he bunched it around her waist, violently yanking her panties from her and ripping them in the process.

Looking into her terror and panic-filled eyes with so much hatred and malice, he smirked coldly.

When he finished, he got off her; snarled and spat, "You're a worthless whore, Colonel Mackenzie. A worthless whore who deserves everything she gets."

Savagely he backhanded her so that her head crashed against the concrete floor, leaving her more dazed than the previous blows. No longer able to stand the pain both from her head and the attack Mac willingly gave into the blackness that was beckoning her. Whispering to her that it could take her away from this nightmare, away from the pain, away from the humiliation.

Content that retribution had been paid, he turned and heading down the stairs two at a time and snuck out a back entrance, avoiding being caught on film by the security cameras. 

**__**

(A/N: I know they probably have cameras in the stairways but in this they didn't.)

Time came and went yet Mac was oblivious, choosing to remain in her fantasy land, where everyone was happy, loved and loving. The perfect place one could say. If only it were reality, and not fantasy. 

Finally at 2134, two Lieutenants; one male and one female, were making their way out of JAG HQ after finally finishing their paperwork that was due in the next day.

"I'm so glad we finished all that paperwork, Josh, it'll give us a pretty easy day tomorrow, hopefully," the redheaded Lieutenant sighed, starting down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, Anna - hey what's that doing there?" he broke off suddenly and pointed to the briefcase that was lying haphazardly, slightly open at the top of the stairs.

A moan reached their ears, and both looked at each other, then quickly descended the stairs two at a time. They skidded to a halt when they discovered Mac on the landing.

"Shit!" Josh exclaimed as Anna quickly made her way to Mac's side.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" she called loudly, trying to wake Mac up then looked up at Josh, "It looks like she's been raped, Josh. Look at her clothing, her hands. She's been tied up. Call an ambulance and the police, now!" Anna nearly yelled at her partner and began hastily untying Mac, and placing her hands by her side. 

Josh quickly whipped out his cellular phone, called 911, explained the situation, and then alerted the guards as to what had happened.

Meanwhile Anna was still trying to rouse Mac by talking to her and patting her cheeks lightly, "Ma'am? Ma'am? It's time to wake up! Ma'am!"

Josh took off his coat and placed it over her body, covering her as best he could.

Mac moaned again, more loudly, then her eyes fluttered open, and she groggily took in her surroundings, looking up at the two Lieutenants that had come to her rescue. TO her dismay, it was not her knight in shining armour. She groaned again, and her eye slid closed, wanting to take her back to her fantasy land, but a persistent voice interrupted her and for some reason she felt obliged to comply with it's wishes.

"Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Krouting. Can you open your eyes again? Try to stay awake for me. Are you in much pain? The ambulance is on its way," Anna said gently, coaxing her to stay awake, even if she wasn't coherent.

Mac numbly nodded, looking at Anna with blurry, unfocused eyes. So much pain and distress was visible in her brown eyes, she then realised that there was someone else with them. When her eyes focused on Josh, her eyes became wide with fear and she shied away from him, launching herself backward until she hit a wall, muttering incoherently.

"Don't hurt me. Please, don't hurt me again," she sobbed.

"Ma'am, it's all right. Josh is my partner. He's not going to hurt you," Anna hurried to assured her in a soft voice, slowly creeping towards her, not wanting to frighten her off.

Mac's sobbing continued, as did her muttering. Anna embraced her, wishing that she could take some suffering off the other woman's' shoulders. She offered the only kind of support that she could think would help.

"Josh, go wait for the ambulance. And make sure there's a woman with them."

"Sure thing, Anna," Josh replied, hurrying to meet the paramedics.

A few minutes later a female paramedic made her assessment of Mac, as the police asked Anna and Josh questions.

Josh had found Mac's ID in her wallet that had been in her open briefcase, and gave it to the police so that they could identify her.

"How did you find, Colonel Mackenzie?" Sergeant O'Connell asked.

"We were on our way out, when we saw her briefcase open at the top of the stairs. Something just didn't feel right so we became a little cautious of our surroundings. When we heard her moan, we ran down the stairs and found her lying unconscious, with all her clothes ripped, and looking like she had been beaten. Then we called 911 and tried to help her as best we could. When she finally did come to, she started freaking out when she saw me, so my partner Anna stayed with her and I went out to wait for the ambulance," Josh explained.

"All right. Thank you for being co-operative, Lieutenants. You will need to make a formal statement down at the station tomorrow." Sergeant O'Connell stated.

"Sure. No problem," Josh said.

"Is she going to be okay? What hospital is she going to?" Anna asked anxiously.

The other paramedic, who was passing, stopped and said "She will be okay physically, just bruises to heal --- but mentally she'll need a lot of support from her friends, and may take a long time to get over her ordeal. She's being taken to Bethesda Hospital where her next of kin will be notified that she is a patient." 

He turned around to help his partner put Mac on the gurney, and load her into the ambulance, which took off with a flurry of lights and sirens.

* * *

****

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter Two

* * * *

DISCLAIMERS etc in chapter One

****

CHAPTER TWO

* * * * 

****

HARM'S LOFT - 2216 EST

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm was watching football on TV, when the phone started ringing, startling him out of his reverie.

Reaching over he answered it, "Hello?"

"Is this Harmon Rabb, Jnr?" the woman on the other end asked.

This instinctively put Harm's senses on full alert, "Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?" he asked cautiously.

"This is Mary, from Bethesda Hospital. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was brought in tonight and has been admitted. You are listed as her next of kin," she explained.

"Mac? What was she brought in for? Is she okay?" Harm said in a rush.

"Sir, we need you to come in. The doctor will explain everything to you," she replied.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can," Harm then quickly dropped the receiver in its cradle, grabbed his keys and rushed out of his apartment.

****

* * * * 

BETHESDA HOSPITAL

2242 EST

A harried looking Harm rushed into the entrance to the hospital, and ran up to the desk.

A young, blonde ensign looked up and said politely, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I was called to come down here. My partner has been admitted. They wouldn't tell me what happened to her," Harm ranted off quickly.

"Sir, I need to know her name," the ensign looked up at Harm, thinking _'Well, he's hot but most definitely taken. Damn.'_

"Sarah Mackenzie. Her name's Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

The ensign typed her name into the computer, and then looked up at Harm. "You'll have to take a seat. I will page Dr. Kate Michaels to let her know you are here."

"Thank you," Harm replied, turning around, and folding his tall frame into the first available seat, sighing heavily.

After about 5 minutes he remembered that he should contact the Admiral. Getting up from his seat, he located a pay phone and punched in the Admiral's phone number.

"Chegwidden," the gruff voice of the ex-seal answered.

"Sir, it's Commander Rabb."

"Rabb. What do you want?" the Admiral asked him, straight to the point.

"Sir, it's about Colonel Mackenzie," Harm started.

The Admiral straightened in his chair, "What about Mac, Harm?"

"She's been admitted to Bethesda, sir," Harm replied solemnly.

"She's been what?! What for?" the Admiral nearly exploded.

"Admitted, sir. I don't know what for. They just told me I should get down here as soon as possible, so I did. The doctor was supposed to come talk to me but she hasn't yet, sir," Harm answered.

"Keep me updated, Rabb. I want to know as soon as you do what's happened okay. Ring me after you've talked to the doctor, and that's an order."

"Yes, sir. I will," with that Harm hung up the phone, and went back to his seat in the waiting area.

A few minutes later, a short female doctor dressed in scrubs came out to the waiting area.

"Commander Harm Rabb, Jnr?" She asked, looking around the waiting room.

Harm immediately jumped to his feet, and went to meet the doctor.

"I'm Harm Rabb. How is she? Will she be okay?" Harm asked.

"If you'd follow me, Commander Rabb. We'll go somewhere a little more private," she said, as she began walking down the corridor - leading him to her office.

As soon as she shut the door he started the barrage of questions. "Is she okay? What happened? Why has she been admitted?"

"Whoa, slow down, Commander. She will be okay, eventually. She was attacked in a stairwell, and found later by two Lieutenants. She has been admitted because she was severely beaten, but also she was raped," Dr. Michaels said soberly. 

To say Harm was shocked would have been a major understatement.

"Ra -- raped?" he gasped.

"Yes, I'm sorry, she was raped."

"Is she okay? Where is she? I have to see her!" Harm fretted, jumping to his feet.

"Sit down, Commander. She will be okay physically, the bruises will fade and the injuries will heal, but psychologically she will need a lot of support from her friends and family. You have to understand what she has been through. She may not want to see you because you are a male, but then again she may want to see you because you are her friend," the doctor informed him.

"Her best friend. I'm her best friend, Dr. Can I see her now?" Harm asked.

"Yes, of course. She has been given a light sedative to keep her calm, so she may be sleeping," the doctor then led him to Mac's room.

Slowly he opened the door, and gasped slightly when he saw Mac. She looked like she was sleeping, so he softly closed the door. Making his way to her bedside, slowly sat down in the chair that was next to his bed, and grasped her hand, whispering softly to her.

"I'm here, Mac. I'm not going to let anything happen to you now."

Mac's hand tightened fractionally in his, her eyes fluttered open, and stared at Harm.

"Hey, marine. I'm here and not going anywhere anytime soon," Harm tenderly told her. "How are you feeling?"

Mac's gaze shifted away from his as she mumbled "Fine." Obviously, she didn't want to talk about it, but Harm knew that it wouldn't do her any good to bottle it all up. He had to get her to open up, even if it was only a little bit.

Harm looked at her doubtfully with his eyebrow raised, "Mac..." he started as he put his hand beneath her chin so he could look into her eyes where he would see the truth. 

Mac's eyes started tearing, her face crumbled, and she began sobbing earnestly. "Someone raped me, Harm. Someone raped me," she cried. 

Harm gathered her up in his arms, whispering reassuringly, "I know, Mac, I know. But I'm here now. It's all right to cry."

Mac cried until she cried herself to sleep. Harm gently laid her back on the bed, and pulled the covers up around her, tenderly wiping the remains of the tears away with his thumb. Mac snuggled into his hand, pulling it more firmly towards her.

Unwilling to leave her, Harm knew that he had to so that he could inform their CO of Mac's condition. This was one call that he didn't look forward to making.

He went out to the corridor and once he found a quiet section, he pulled out his cell phone dialling Chegwidden's number and waited for him to pick up. He didn't have to wait very long. The gruff answer "Chegwidden" soon greeted him.

"Sir, it's Commander Rabb."

The tone of the Admiral's voice changed, "How is she, Harm?" he asked.

"She's okay, sir, well not okay, but as okay as she could be in these circumstances," he stammered in his speech.

The Admiral almost smiled at harm's bumbling effort to say what he was trying to say. Almost. If he weren't so damn worried about his chief of staff he would have smiled.

"What happened Harm?" 

"She, uh." He cleared his throat. This was just so hard for him. "Sorry, sir, for my lack of eloquence, but this is hard to say."

"Go on, Harm, take your time," the Admiral said quietly.

"She has been, uh. Oh god, she's been raped, sir, and beaten. How could someone do this to her? She doesn't deserve this!" Harm ended by cursing quietly.

There was silence on the other end. 

"Sir?" Harm asked timidly.

A throat being cleared could be heard down the line. "I'm here, Harm. But, Jesus, I wasn't expecting this. How the hell did it happen?" he asked.

"She was attacked in the stairwell at JAG, sir."

"What?!" he exploded, outraged. "How in the hell did he get past security?"

"The police said that he must have snuck out a back entrance, but they don't know how he got past security, sir." Harm replied.

"Damnit, now my staff aren't even safe in their own office. What is this world coming to?" the Admiral seethed.

"Sir, if I may, can I get back to Mac? I don't want to leave her alone for long," Harm asked.

"Sure, Harm. Just make sure you keep me updated. As of now, you both are on emergency leave. You until the start of week after next and Mac until her doctor gives her the okay to go back to work. Take care of her, Harm."

"Yes, sir. I will contact you when she's able to leave. I believe it should be sometime in the next few days. Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Harm." The dial tone sounded as the call was disconnected on the other end of the line.

Harm put his phone back in his pocket and returned to Mac's room, returning to his vigil of staying by Mac's side, even if she was sleeping.

Mac slept until early morning, with Harm by her side, holding her hand. As Mac came aware of her surroundings, she felt the gentle pressure of Harm's hand in hers, and the soft sunlight lighting the room, warming her.

Groggily she opened her eyes and found that Harm was asleep with his head on her bed, facing her.

She gently brought her other hand to rest gently on his cheek, wanting to remember this moment forever. Harm slowly opened his eyes, and he immediately sat up, his eyes searching her face.

"Hey ninja-girl. How are you feeling?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Harm. Feeling better this morning, but still sore." Mac replied nonchalantly, looking everywhere but at him.

Harm looked at her sceptically, but said nothing, "So what do you want for breakfast, Marine?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Nothing."

"Mac, come on, you have to eat. If you don't eat it yourself I'll spoon feed you," Harm dared her to argue.

Mac said nothing, just moved her head to look out the window so she could avoid Harms' gaze.

This did not deter Harm from trying. He lifted his hand, placing it under her chin, turning her face so he could look at her, yet she still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Mac, look at me." 

Still her eyes were cast downwards, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap.

"Mac, come on." 

Still no eye contact, hands still fidgeting.

Using his last resort, Harm called Mac by her given name, "Sarah, look at me."

This caught her by surprise, making her jerk her gaze up to Harms' face, looking at him with an expression of startled disbelief - her eyes ever so round, and full of much pain.

"Mac," he began gently, "Don't shut yourself away. What happened to you doesn't make you any less of a woman. If you can come out of this on top, then it shows that you have determination, strong will, and lots of courage. Don't let this eat you up," he finished.

Mac's eyes began to tear up, "You don't understand, Harm. You never will!" She punctuated this by pulling her hand away from his, and turned over on her side away from him, ignoring the pain.

"I may not begin to understand what you are going through, Mac, but I will always be here for you, Sarah. Always," Harm said tenderly.

Mac's shoulders were shaking, even though she was trying to hold back the tears.

Harm moved around to the other side of the bed, "Oh, Sarah, it's going to be okay. Trust me," he said soothingly, as he gently wiped the tears off her bruised face.

As she began to sob whole heartedly, Harm sat on the edge of the bed, gathering her in his arms, whispering words of comfort in her ear. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pressing her head onto his chest, her tears wetting his shirt through to his skin.

For the next few days while Mac was in hospital, Harm was with her most of the time, usually not leaving until around 2000 hours.

Mac spent much of the time when Harm wasn't with her sleeping, or staring out the window. 

Harm's visits were the only bright spots in her day, the only thing that she looked forward to. 

On Monday it was decided that she could go home, but only under the condition that she wasn't left alone for long periods of time, especially at night.

* * * * 

END OF CHAPTER TWO

****

A/N: please please review! I would love to hear what you have to say! ::


	3. Chapter Three

****

ENCOUNTER WITH DEMONS

Disclaimers ETC in Chapter One

* * * * 

MONDAY - 0902 EST

BETHESDA HOSPITAL

Mac was sitting on the edge of the bed, very much ready to get out of there. Harm was sitting in the seat next to the bed.

The doctor was supposed to be coming soon to discharge Mac, but knowing that doctors are always late, it figured that she would be.

Mac's hands were fidgeting in her lap, making it obvious that she was nervous.

Harm took Mac's hand to try to make her relax. He gave her a small smile.

"It'll be okay, Mac. Just relax," he soothed.

"I know, Harm. I'll try," she softly replied, thankful for him being there for her.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Shall we get started?" 

Mac eagerly nodded her head, stating "Yes."

"All right then. Your vitals look good, and your injuries are healing well. Now you can only go home today if you have someone to look after you. Can that be arranged?" the doctor asked, looking from Harm and Mac, noticing their joint hands.

Harm squeezed Mac's hand gently, glancing up at her face, and responded, "Yes, Ma'am. She's going to stay with me."

The doctor looked at Harm and smiled, "That's fine." She flicked through some pages of paper, and then found the page she was looking for, and turned it around for Mac. "Just sign here, Ms Mackenzie." 

Mac reached forward, just holding back a grimace as her ribs pulled a little, and grabbed the pen, signed the document quickly, and then gave it back to her.

"And here, Mr Rabb." 

Harm glanced over the document for a second, then signed it, and handed it back.

"Excellent. Here is your prescription for painkillers. Please use them if you need to. Now remember, Mac, if you have any stabbing or excessive pains come straight back in. Here is my work, cell phone and home numbers. Give me a call if you need," the doctor finished, and seeing that they didn't have any questions, she bid them goodbye. 

****

* * * *

MAC'S APARTMENT - 1013 EST

GEORGETOWN

Harm and Mac were sitting in Mac's lounge in comfortable silence, each nursing a cup of herbal tea.

Harm finally brought up the subject of where they were going to stay.

"So, Mac, do you want to stay at your apartment or mine?"

Mac looked up at him pensively. "You know you don't have to babysit me, Harm. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself," she almost snarled.

Harm was taken back by her response, but didn't let it show on his face.

"Yes, I know you're a big girl, Mac, but it's doctor's orders that you have someone with you. So, sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily." Harm looked at her sharply, his facial expression telling her what his words did not. That there was no way that she'd be able to convince him to leave her alone. It was a reflex really after she had been hurt in the past she pushed people away, drawing back into herself. Not wanting them to see her hurt. To her it was a weakness, a flaw that they could use to hurt her more in the future.

Looking up into Harm's determined face, she conceded.

"Fine. Can I stay at your place? I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" 

At her nod, he agreed. "Okay. We can stay at my place if that's what you want. Have you got everything you need packed?"

"Pretty much. I just need to throw a few extra things in." She placed her cup on he coffee table in front of the couch, and rose to gather her bags.

Harm watched her, concern written all over his face, then rose too, carried the cups to the kitchen, where he washed, rinsed and dried them before returning them to the cupboard.

By the time he had finished Mac had returned from her bedroom, and was waiting in the hallway, her bags by the door.

"You ready to go, Marine?" Harm asked with a smile.

At her affirmative nod, he gathered her bags, while waving off her protests.

"Yes, yes. I know you're a big bad marine, but how about you let me take care of you, huh? 'Cos I do. I do care about you." That said he walked past the surprised Mac.

With a gentle hand, he closed her mouth by putting his hand under her chin.

"You're catching flies, Mac. Come along, we don't have all day," he smirked.

Mac closed her apartment door, and hurried after him, with, for the first time in three days, a smile on her face.

* * * * 

****

HARM'S LOFT - 2100 EST

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm and Mac were sitting together on the couch, Harm's arm resting on the back of the couch behind her head.

They were both watching the television but neither were really concentrating on it. Their minds were elsewhere.

Mac slowly felt her eyes growing heavy, and began, both consciously and subconsciously, creeping closer and closer to Harm, getting sleepier by the minute.

Eventually her head was resting in the crook of his neck.

Her arm snaked it way to rest on his stomach. Her breathing evened out, and he knew she had fallen asleep.

As gently as he could, he reached forward to turn the television off with the remote. He sat back with Mac still asleep against him.

In her sleep she snuggled closer to him, her arm tightening around him. Her other arm soon was tucked underneath her chin as she slept.

Harm just sat, content, holding her in his arms, his chin resting against the top of her head, for how long, he didn't know.

Finally at 2230 he broke out of his reverie, and tried to wake Mac.

"Come on. Wake up, ninja-girl. Time to go to bed."

Mac groaned mumbled something incoherently and snuggled even closer to him.

Realising that he wasn't going to be able to wake Mac, he carefully picked her up, one arm around her back, the other under her knees. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder but still she didn't wake.

He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom and carefully he laid her on his bed. He pulled back the covers on the side, picked her up again, laid her in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Lovingly he caressed cheek, "Don't worry, I'll find whoever did this to you. They won't get away with it," he whispered fiercely.

Softly, he kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, princess." 

With one more gentle caress he left her in his bed, and went to sleep on the couch.

****

To Be Continued

****

A/N: Please Review! This is the first time I've written about something so controversial, I guess you could say. This is only my 2nd longish, real FanFic that I've written so I would love all the advice and encouragement I can get! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

Nessie


	4. Chapter Four

****

ENCOUNTER WITH DEMONS 

Chapter Four

Disclaimers ETC in Chapter One

*** 

At 0345 something woke him, but he wasn't sure what it was. He closed his eyes, but they popped open again when he heard a loud moan coming from his room.

He jumped up as the moan turned into full-fledged scream. He ran into his room to see Mac tangled up in the sheets, screaming, struggling to get free.

"No! No! Please go away! No! Harm! Save me! HAARRRMM!" she screamed agitatedly.

He began quietly, but firmly, speaking to her, hoping to break her out of the nightmare. 

"Mac, it's Harm. I'm here. It's okay, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He repeated this over and over, until, slowly, his voice put her somewhat at ease, as her screams became muttering but she was still crying.

Cautiously he folded her into his arms. He only did this when she had calmed enough, as he didn't want to her to fight him. He knew that 130, excuse him, 120 pounds of marine fighting an unseen demon wasn't something he wanted, especially if she didn't realise who she was fighting.

As he kept talking to her, she came awake, more conscious of her surroundings, and of Harm

With wide, frightened eyes full of tears, she whispered hoarsely, "He was going to rape me again. He was going to rape me. I couldn't get away," she sobbed, and fell into his arms again.

When she had calmed, and her breathing evened out, he thought she was asleep, and he then lowered her back onto the bed. When he tried to withdraw, her grasp tightened.

"No, please don't leave me, Harm. Don't leave me alone!" she pleaded urgently, looking up at him with her unmasked, soulful brown eyes.

"Okay, Sarah. I won't leave you alone."

He slipped underneath the covers, and laid down beside her, making no attempt to touch her, she did that upon her own accord. Slowly, almost cautiously, she wriggled closer to him, until she was lying on her side, the full length of her body pressed up against his, and her head, once again, using his chest below his chin. Her hand slowly made its way to rest on his chest.

His arms came up around her gently resting on her hip and waist.

He closed his eyes, knowing that, even if it was just for the moment, she was content and safe in his embrace.

This was the routine that Harm and Mac went through every night.

Harm would go to sleep on the couch, Mac in the bed. During the night, Harm would awaken to Mac's tormented moans, or to her terrified screams.

He would comfort her, and stay with her until early in the morning, when he left so that she didn't wake up with him.

That was what he thought, anyway.

The truth was Mac was awake earlier than him every day. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing even so it was like she was asleep, because she didn't want Harm to feel uncomfortable, and she enjoyed being in his embrace. She felt safe and loved.

Eventually, Harm began going to bed with Mac, holding her until she fell asleep.

Both Harm and Mac sensed the bond between them growing, drawing them closer and closer.

Harm was investigating the attack, as he referred to it as, in his own time.

There was also the actual investigation, being undertaken by the official investigators, but Harm felt that they weren't doing enough, so he started up his own investigation, and he had the feeling that he was getting very close to identifying the culprit.

Harm was disgusted that anyone could do that kind of act to any woman, let alone to _his_ marine.

****

To Be Continued

****

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed! 


	5. Chapter Five

****

ENCOUNTER WITH DEMONS

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimers etc in chapter One.

A/N: Hey Guys. Thanks so much for the great reviews. Hope they keep coming ;) Sorry if the time frame was a little confusing in the previous chapter. I forgot to put in the dates etc. The time frame was meant to be over a few weeks.

Hope you enjoy this! On to the story! :)

****

ONE MONTH LATER

Mac was beginning back at work, only three half days a week, under the condition that she went to a therapist, to help work through the issues brought up due to the ordeal. This was the usual process for rape and assault victims.

Even though it was over a month since the attack, Mac was still staying at Harm's apartment.

They had tried Mac going back to her apartment by herself, but a nightmare threw Mac so much that she called Harm in hysterics, and he immediately drove over to her, and took her back to his apartment.

From then Harm didn't press the issue about Mac staying with him. It wasn't that he minded – he didn't – it was just what their co-workers and the Admiral would think.

Harm decided to have a talk with the Admiral, so that he didn't get wind of any office scuttlebutt that may, or may not be true.

****

JAG HEADQUARTERS – 1000 EST

FALLS CHURCH

"Coates, is the Admiral in?" Harm asked Petty Officer Coates.

"Yes, sir he is. He's been expecting you," at this Harm frowned, the Petty Officer continued, "Go right on in, Commander."

Harm opened the door and walked in apprehensively, like one going into a lions' den, and closed the door behind him.

Harm stood at attention until the Admiral waved him to a seat.

"Sir, I've come to talk to you about Colonel Mackenzie," Harm started. He looked straight at the Admiral.

"Yes, I had guessed as much. What about her, Commander?"

"Well, it really has more to do with the both of us, sir."

At this the Admiral merely raised an eyebrow, and gestured for him to continue.

"Sir, it's about our living arrangements. Colonel Mackenzie has been living at my apartment since her release from hospital," Harm explained.

"Ah. So the scuttlebutt is true, then?"

"Yes, sir. To a certain extent anyway. I would just like to make it clear that she's sleeping in the bed and I'm on the couch," Harm clarified.

"Okay, Commander. What is the real reason she's staying with you?" the Admiral bluntly asked, not being one to twist words.

Harm visibly gulped and tensed. "I can only answer that if you promise that it won't go out of this room." At the Admiral's affirmative nod, he visibly relaxed and continued, "The reason that she is still staying with me, sir, is because she's scared, sir. Actually more like terrified."

"Why is that?" the Admiral asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I believe, sir, it's because she's afraid of him coming back for her. She's been back to her apartment alone once, sir. She called me around 0100 hours, sir, in hysterics. She kept repeating that he was going to come back and get her, rape her again and then kill her. I couldn't leave her there, sir. So I brought her home, and since then she hasn't asked to be taken back to her apartment and I haven't pressed the issue. I would rather her be safe with me, than alone at her apartment."  


"Okay. What do you think should be done, Harm? Put her on medical leave?" he asked.

"No, sir. I think that we should let her decide. She knows her own limitations, and I believe that letting her work helps keep her mind off things, sir."

****

The Admiral looked at him pensively. "Okay. Advise me of any changes in her condition, and in your living arrangements, Harm." 

"Yes, sir," Harm replied. "I will, sir, but I don't believe there will be in the near future, sir. And thank you for keeping this private."

"No problem, Commander. Keep her safe. Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir," Harm barked, did an about-face, and left the office feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

****

HARM'S LOFT – 1800 EST

NORTH OF UNION STATION

By the time Harm got home from work, Mac had already cooked tea, and had it waiting for him.

He kissed her cheek, and she blushed. 

"Thanks, Mac, but you didn't have to do this." 

"I wanted to. It was the least I could do to say thanks for letting me stay, and for you dealing with me," Mac explained.

"You know I don't mind, Mac. You're welcome as long as you want. You know that, don't you?" At Mac's nod, he collected the plates from the table, bent and kissed her cheek again, then continued to the kitchen, where he began washing the dishes. 

Mac padded silently behind him, her bare feet making no noise on the floor.

She picked up the tea towel, and began drying the washed dishes. Both slipped into the domesticatedness of the situation silently. No words were needed, as both were comfortable in the silence.

****

THE NEXT MORNING 

****

HARM'S LOFT

Harm slept later than usual, which meant he was late, well later, for work when he usually was.

He had been working on Mac's case after she had gone to bed until 0030 hours. Being as tired as he was, he forgot to put the folder into his briefcase, and left it on the edge of his desk.

Again, he kissed Mac on the cheek goodbye. This was her day off, and she felt like cleaning up the apartment. It kept her busy so she didn't feel Harm's absence. Also it was a way of thanking him.

As she was walking past his desk her loose fitting shirt, actually one of Harm's shirts, caught a corner of a folder and launched it off the desk, spilling all the contents when it hit the floor.

Mac muttered a curse, and bent down to put the papers back into the folder. 

As she was putting the documents back, she thought she saw her name, so she picked it up for a closer inspection. She was surprised, and angry when she realised what she was reading.

"How could Harm have kept this from me?!" she muttered angrily.

What she had inadvertently stumbled upon was _his_ investigation into what happened to her.

Curious, she flipped through all the pages, becoming angrier by the minute. What countered her anger, however, was a list of suspects.

Most names had been crossed off as their alibis had been confirmed. Only one remained.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist. I will post another chapter soon. Meanwhile make sure you click on that little blue button at the bottom of your window! Nessie :)


	6. Chapter Six

****

ENCOUNTER WITH DEMONS

CHAPTER SIX

Disclaimers etc in chapter One.

A/N: A Big big thank you to all those that have reviewed this story! You are guys are the reason that I keep posting!! :) Thanks so much, Nessie

* * * * 

"How could Harm have kept this from me?!" she muttered angrily.

What she had inadvertently stumbled upon was _his_ investigation into what happened to her.

Curious, she flipped through all the pages, becoming angrier by the minute. What countered her anger, however, was a list of suspects.

Most names had been crossed off as their alibis had been confirmed. Only one remained.

Lieutenant Curtis Vaughan.

Underneath the name was a photo of him.

** Flashback

"You aren't so pretty now, are you, Colonel?" he sneered.

** End Flashback

Those words, along with glimpses of his face, when the shadows hadn't hidden them were brought to the surface. Memories her subconscious had forced her to suppress.

These memories were what made her believe from the bottom of her heart that this was the man, the _pig_, that had raped her.

Frantically, she searched through the rest of the document, looking for an address, a phone number, anything.

She found it. Copied it, and then replaced the folder back on the desk, how it had been before she knocked it down.

She put the phone number in her purse, and finished her cleaning.

****

SAME DAY – 1800 EST

HARM'S LOFT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

By the time that Harm got home Mac had returned to her usual self, as much as she could.

Harm made dinner, and she went to bed early, complaining of a headache. Harm had noticed she was more jittery than usual, but didn't think that much of it, attributing it to the headache.

In bed, Mac pretended to sleep, while she planned out what she was going to do.

She planned to ring this Lieutenant Curtis, and arrange to meet him. When she did meet him, she didn't know what she was going to do. She was afraid to admit to herself that she did have and inkling.

Slowly she fell into a restless sleep, and awoke when she felt Harm slip into bed. She felt inclined to shrug out of his arms, but her need for him overrode her anger. He was her rock when she needed him, her tides of emotions never shifting him, and she felt her arms slipping around his waist upon their own accord.

Mac, as usual, woke earlier than Harm, but pretended to sleep, her plan forming in her mind.

She got up at the same time as Harm, as today was the day for her to go to work, even if it was only half a day. 

Mac left JAG at lunch, and stopped at a payphone on the way home, which was what she called Harm's apartment now.

She arranged to meet Lieutenant Curtis, in a park, a few blocks from Harm's apartment at 2300 hours. She told him that she had information, classified information, from a case that he was investigating. He didn't question her. She didn't give him her name, only when and where she'd meet him, which she scribbled on a piece of paper that she threw out that night.

Mac cooked dinner for Harm, and had it waiting for him when he got home, a little later than normal.

Mac was dressed in casual jeans, and a blue pullover jumper.

"You look good," Harm commented. "Where are you going?"

It was already 1900 hours and it was dark outside.

"I'm going to Harriett's," Mac covered, not wanting him to know what she was going to do. "I need to have a girlie chat with her, and she suggested that going late night shopping might be fun," Mac smiled.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to drive?" Harm asked, concerned.

Mac smiled at him and gently touched his cheek. "I'll be fine. I've been driving to work for a week now."

"I know, Mac. But that's not in the dark," he whined.

"I'll be fine. Look I've got to go or I'll be late," she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Don't wait up for me," she called over her shoulder on the way out the door.

"You know I will," he yelled at her retreating back, to which she waved.

****

HARM'S LOFT - 2200 EST

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm rang the Roberts' to see if Harriett and Mac were back yet.

"Roberts' residence," Bud answered.

"Hi, Bud. It's Harm."

"Commander! What can I do for you?" Bud asked.

"Is Harriett there, Bud?" Harm asked.

"Yes, she is. I'll just get her." 

The exchange of the phone could be heard on the line.

" _'Honey, its Commander Rabb. He wants to talk to you.' 'To me? Why?'_" Harriett's voice came clearer through the line.

"Commander Rabb?"

"Hi Harriett. I was wondering if Mac was there?"

"No, sir, she isn't," Harriett replied.

"When did she leave, Harriett?"

"Leave, sir? But she hasn't been here, sir. Last time I talked to her was when she was in the office two days ago," Harriett replied, starting to get worried.

"Oh God. She isn't there? She told me you two were going to do late night shopping."

"Sir, she's not here, and hasn't been all night."

A reason formed in Harm's mind as he quickly said goodbye to Harriett, and promised to call if she turned up, or when he found her.

A horrible thought crossed his mind. What if she'd gone after him? But how did she get the information to contact him?

"Oh God," he moaned. 

His mind flicked back to the morning that he was late, and had forgotten the folder, leaving it on his desk. He pulled the folder out of his briefcase, and sure enough, some pages were out of order.

Frantically, he began searching through his desk, looking for anything that could lead him to her.

Belatedly, he realised that his service revolver was missing.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he swore.

Accidentally, he knocked over the trash can that was sitting near the desk. He bent to pick it up when a ball of screwed up paper with Mac's distinctive scrawl caught his eyes.

Unfolding it, he found a park name and a time scribbled hurriedly on it.

'Victoria Park. 2300 hours.'

****

(A/N: Sorry I don't know any parks in the US, let alone in Harm's district.)

"Shit!" he cursed again.

"He reached for his cell phone and quickly dialled a number he knew by heart.

"Chegwidden," was the gruff answer.

"Sir, it's Commander Rabb. We have a problem." 

"What? What's wrong, Harm?"

"It's Mac, sir, she's gone after Lieutenant Vaughan. He's who I believed raped Mac. He had the motive and no alibi, sir."  
"Where's she gone?" Chegwidden growled.

"She's gone to Victoria Park, sir. She's meeting him at 2300 hours."  
"It's 2245 now, go! I'll meet you there. Take your pistol with you."

"Sir, I can't. She has it."

"Oh hell! Just get there ASAP."

"Yes, sir," Harm hung up the phone and raced out of his apartment to his SUV. He exceeded the speed limit on the way to Victoria Park, but still seemed to get most read lights.

* * * * 

TBC…. :)


	7. Chapter Seven

****

ENCOUNTER WITH DEMONS

CHAPTER 7

DISCLAIMERS, ETC IN CHAPTER ONE.

* * * * 

VICTORIA PARK – 2250 EST

Mac had arrived early, and hidden in the shadows of the trees until Lieutenant Vaughan arrived, also early.

"Why did you do it?" her voiced boomed from the shadows, making him whirl around, searching, trying to find her.

Mac smiled to herself. She had the upper hand. He couldn't see her, but she could see him. Silently, she moved, like a cat stalking its prey.

"Why did I do what?" Vaughan yelled back, looking in the direction where Mac's voice had come from.

"You know what I mean," she retorted from her new position. Again, he whirled, not expecting her voice to come from behind him.

"Why did you do it?" she repeated, remaining in the shadows.

"Why did I do what? Who are you?" he asked, beginning to get frustrated.

Mac had moved again while he was talking. 

"Answer me, damnit! Why did you do it?" she cried, pulling the gun from the waistband of her jeans.

"Who are you? Why did I do what?" He began heading towards, threateningly, towards Mac's general position.

"You know who I am, Lieutenant Vaughan." She released the safety, aimed the weapon, and pulled the trigger.

  
His outraged cry echoed in the silent park, as the bullet tore its way through his thigh.

He faulted but didn't fall, somehow managing to stay upright.

Mac stepped from the shadows at the same time that the clouds cleared from in front of the moon. Her face no longer in the shadows.

"You know damn well who I am, Vaughan."

"Ah. Colonel Mackenzie, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

Mac stepped further into the clearing.

"You know why I'm here," Mac spat back.

"You mean our little rendezvous? I quite enjoyed it. Didn't you?" he smirked coldly.

Mac raised the gun and shot him in the shoulder. This time he fell, and was slow to get back onto his feet, but it didn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Ouch, Colonel. Why did you have to shoot me?"

"You know why I shot you! Now answer my question!" Mac yelled.

"And what question was that?" he retorted sarcastically, obviously more stupid than he looked.

"Why did you do it? Why did you _rape_ me?" Mac screamed, her grip tightening on the trigger.

"Why did I do it?" he asked, oddly calm considering he had a very angry female marine waving a gun at him. A marine that had already shot him twice.

"I'll tell you why. Because you're a worthless whore, that's why. I know all about your past. The boyfriends that have died because of you. You even murdered your own _husband._ What kind of woman are you?" he continued without waiting for an answer. "That's right you're a tramp. You kissed another man on the night of your engagement party. You're a slut, that's what you," he ranted.

"So you raped me because you think I'm a slut? What kind of man does that make _you_?!" she threw back at him.

"One that takes advantage of the things available to me," he sneered.

"Why? Why me?" Mac cried her grip tightening so much that he knuckles went white.

"Why you? Because I worked on your floor and every day I said 'hello', but you never answered me. You didn't even so much as acknowledge me. That's why I did this. For revenge."

* * * *

As Harm pulled into the car park, he spotted Mac's car. When he was getting out he heard the sound of a single gunshot coming from deep within the park.

What he dreaded was coming true. Mac was in real danger. She was alone, with no backup, hunting down her attacker in a dark park. The only advantage was that she had a gun, but sometimes that can go sour, too.

'Thank God, I found that note,' Harm thought as he began running towards the shots, tucking his spare weapon into the waistband of his pants.

A few minutes later he heard another gunshot, and quickened his pace.

* * * * 

"That's why you did this? For revenge? There are nearly a hundred people on the floor! How am I supposed to greet every single person each day? That's impossible!" Mac cried.

"Maybe for you, but not for other people," he remarked.

"You are a worthless piece of dirt, you know that? How many other women have you done this to? Five? Ten? Twenty? Or have you lost count?"

"You're a worthless whore, Sarah," he emphasised her given name sardonically. "You don't deserve to be loved."

For Mac that was the final straw, her finger tightened on the trigger. Amazingly, her hands were steady, the opposite of her heart.

"Goodbye," she whispered and she pulled the trigger.

* * * * 

Harm raced through the park, searching everywhere for Mac and Vaughan. 

Just when he though he'd never find them, he spotted them in a clearing. Mac standing with the gun held out in front of her, it pointed at Vaughan.

  
"No, Mac, NOO!" he yelled, but it was too late. 

A gunshot echoed through the silent night.

  
TBC…..

* * * *

A/N: This is the second to last chapter.. sorry it was so short! Please review! Thanks, Nessie


	8. Chapter Eight Final

****

ENCOUNTER WITH DEMONS

DISCLAIMERS ETC IN CHAPTER ONE

* * * * 

****

From CHAPTER SEVEN

Harm raced through the park, searching everywhere for Mac and Vaughan. 

Just when he though he'd never find them, he spotted them in a clearing. Mac standing with the gun held out in front of her, it pointed at Vaughan.

  
"No, Mac, NOO!" he yelled, but it was too late. 

A gunshot echoed through the silent night.

****

* * * *

ENCOUNTER WITH DEMONS

CHAPTER EIGHT

Harm raced towards her, but slowed when he got close. He didn't want to scare her and get himself shot.

He looked at Vaughan lying on the ground. The bullet had torn right through his heart, killing him instantly.

He turned his attention back to Mac, who was standing, white faced, staring at Vaughan's corpse. 

Hesitantly, he called her, "Mac? Sarah? Can you hear me?" he softly asked.

Slowly, Mac turned her head towards him, visibly shaken by her actions.

  
"Harm?" she whispered, and looked at him will dull eyes, which were just beginning to full with tears.

"Yes, Mac, it's me," he softly replied and took the final steps towards her. Gently he removed the gun from her cold, white hands. He clicked on the safety, and shoved it into his pants.

The adrenaline that had been coursing through her body suddenly dissipated, leaving her an unhealthy shade of white, and shaking like a leaf.

She fell into his embrace, her hands clutching at his chest, as her tears turned to sobs.

* * * *

The Admiral arrived ten minutes later, just as Mac was beginning to calm down.

He wasn't sure what he was going to walk into, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that Mac was okay.

He pulled out his cell and called in the incident.

Then he walked up to Harm, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Quietly, he asked, "Is she okay, Harm?" with a concerned expression on his face.

Harm looked down at Mac, who was holding onto Harm as if she'd never let go, and then up at the Admiral and said solemnly, "I think she will be sir. But it'll take some time."  


The Admiral nodded, "Take her home. I'll explain to the authorities what happened. I'll say it was self defence. Take her down to the station in the morning to make an official statement. Take care of her, Harm," the Admiral ordered.

"Yes, sir," Harm responded. "Sir, can you get Mac's car taken to my apartment?" 

When the Admiral nodded, Harm threw him the keys and picked up Mac in his arms. As he did so, he felt her arms snake their way around his neck, and her head burrow into the crook just below his jaw. Satisfied at last that she was safe, he headed back towards the car park.

The Admiral watched them retreat then turned back to the late Lieutenant Curtis Vaughan. He shook his head. 

"Well, at least her demon is gone, maybe now she can heal," he muttered.

* * * *

****

THE END

EPILOGUE will follow, depending if you guys want it!! :: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. 

Nessie


End file.
